


Blinded

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil Requests [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon?, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honey Pot/Honey Trap, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partner Betrayal, Rimming, What Canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A seedy club downtown was the last place Leon wanted to meet his Prince Charming, but, turns out he gets just that in Raymond Vester; a man after his own heart and seems too good to be true.Little did Leon know, he might just be right. Rated for language, canon typical violence, and mature themes.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Raymond Vester, Past Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Resident Evil Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blinded

A seedy club downtown was the last place Leon wanted to meet his Prince Charming, but given the address, this was the place. Though, to be sure, he checked the address once more, sighing when he realized that this in fact was the location that his date wanted to meet him at. It was a gay bar, but it was one of the more sketchier locations. Oh well, he supposed the sooner he got this over with, the faster he could go home. 

He could not believe he let Helena and Sherry talk him into this. He signed up for a Dating Site after his “disaster” of a relationship with Ada fell through. The woman had visited after China, a hook-up turned argument had the spy storming out, and he was left abandoned in a hotel room. Leon had begged her to stay…but she was not having it. He told her that she didn’t have to give up her career, that he was just tired of her leaving all the time. She told him that he was becoming too sensitive, that he did not own her and nor was he entitled to her. She had left without another word.

Helena and Sherry thought it time for Leon to move on, that pursuing a relationship with Ada would be a lost cause. So, after some research, the two agents had convinced Leon to join a dating website, Helena telling him to “widen his options” knowing full well that the brunette was a bisexual. She suggested he take a break from the opposite sex and try pursuing the same sex instead. 

After they created his profile, making the mistake of letting them put his picture on it, he had received several matches, one of which was right here in DC. Though, he was skeptical because the person did not have a profile picture or much in his profile. Just the name “Ray”. After some more convincing, Helena finally told him to stop being a wimp and to just go and meet the guy. 

So, here he was, taking a deep breath before entering this club that he felt very unsure of. God, he felt like a shy little kid, timidly looking around for this date who did not even have a clear face. Leon sat at the bar, ordering a whiskey on the rocks. He drummed on the bar, blue eyes scanning the area for any men that looked remotely interesting…or even any guys that looked like a “Ray”. 

“Your profile picture doesn’t do you much justice. You’re definitely more attractive in person.” A voice said from behind him, drawing Leon’s attention backward. 

There was a tall red-headed man with part of his hair slicked back on one side and was hanging slightly in his eyes on the other side. He wore a leather jacket over a black dress shirt and a gray waistcoat. He also wore gray dress pants and dress shoes, making Leon feel horribly underdressed now, only wearing a navy blue v-neck, jeans and boots, his own leather jacket hung on the back of his chair. The other man was pretty good looking. 

“Oh, um, thanks.” Leon said, at a loss for words, “You must be Ray, right?” 

The other man smiled and nodded, sitting in the seat next to Leon’s, “Yeah, Raymond Ve-Parker.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Leon said with a smile, “So, come here often?” 

“Only to meet attractive candidates like yourself.” Ray said without missing a beat.

Leon smiled and looked away shyly. Ray sat next to him, asking him what he was drinking tonight. The agent told him and Ray ordered him his drink, even asking if Leon was hungry, offering to buy him food. 

"This place has the best roast beef sandwiches. You should also try the baked pretzel sticks and beer cheese." Ray suggested, "You get a taste of them, and you'll never want to eat pretzels from anywhere else." 

"Really?" Leon asked, drinking a sip of his Long Island Iced Tea, "That good?" 

"The best in town." Ray swore. 

Leon gave a nod and ordered those and the roast beef sandwich. He was having a night out, he was allowed to get both. The bartender gave a chuckle and told them that they made "excellent choices" before telling a waitress their order. 

While they waited, Ray turned to Leon, "So, how was a hot little thing like you available on the market?" 

The younger chuckled and stirred his drink with the straw, clearing his throat briefly as he tried to find the words to say, "Well...I'm not really a social person. And I've had an "on and off" thing with this woman I thought I had been close to."

"And how did that work out?" Ray asked curiously, swirling the ice cubes in his drink while remaining completely focused on the younger, despite the loud music and the white noise of background conversation. 

Leon cleared his throat and shook his head, "Uh...not good." He admitted. 

"Hm, her loss then." Ray mused, "Why would she let go of a tall drink of water like yourself?" 

"You're really trying to butter me up, Mr. Parker." Leon chuckled, "And, uh, we didn't work out due to creative differences. We had different views and ended up clashing heads a lot." 

“Well, I’m pretty open-minded and agreeable, so you don’t have to worry about us clashing.” Ray said with a wink as their dinner showed up. 

“Really?” Leon asked, a look of hope in his eyes, “How do you know?” 

Ray smiled, relaxing in his seat as he picked up his sandwich, “Because things always work out for me...which means this will work out for you too.” 

Leon gave a smile, sitting up a little bit straighter before he too dug into his meal. He and Ray split the baked pretzel sticks, Leon moaning at the tastes of his sandwich and then the pretzels. For a “seedy club”...it actually wasn’t that bad. The atmosphere was tolerable and the crowd was pretty chill, and the food and drinks weren’t half bad. Plus, he had great company; Ray was a pretty cool guy whom Leon found himself slowly starting to like. 

He just hoped Ray kept his word and this wasn’t going to turn into a one-night stand.

They ate their food and shared more small talk, a giddy feeling washing over Leon as he felt the alcohol kind of start to kick in now that he was on his second drink. Or maybe he was on his third? He couldn’t tell anymore. He just knew that he was genuinely enjoying himself and he didn’t care.

Ray watched as the beautiful brunette downed yet another Long Island Iced Tea, chuckling at something Leon said, or tried to say but couldn’t find the words. The drugs were kicking in a lot faster than Ray anticipated, he almost felt sorry for Leon. 

But a job was a job, and Leon was merely another target...a very attractive target. 

Ray shook his head as he shook off the thoughts. No, this was just another mission...another assignment. Leon was the Chief Agent in the Division of Security Operations, or DSO for short, and Raymond’s mission was to extract information from him. The Agent and a few others were running an investigation to find those collaborating with the likes of The Family and The Connections, collect evidence and then arrest them. Raymond’s job was to find the list of suspects, figure out what the DSO knew and seize and destroy any evidence they had against his client’s people. 

In order to do that, he had to get close to Leon and infiltrate the DSO. He originally planned to do that through the BSAA when they were in the midst of a joint contract with the DSO. Just slip in and beg for forgiveness and insist that he had changed his ways, and Parker would vouch for him and help him get into the BSAA...but then the BSAA worked with Blue Umbrella on an assignment down in Louisiana and then the DSO dissolved the contract. Said something about not trusting Blue Umbrella. Good call on their part, but that meant that Raymond had to work out another way into the DSO. 

Good thing he had found Agent Kennedy on a dating app. Made his job a bit easier when Leon swiped right. 

He had done his research on the man ahead of time, knowing what drinks Leon liked, what topics he enjoyed, where he graduated high school and college, even knew about the cat that he owned. The United States Government did a shit job of erasing his identity from public records as well as hiding his internet presence. But hey, Raymond didn’t mind. He found out everything he needed to know on his target without running into too many issues or having to bypass too many firewalls.

It also helped that, despite what he had heard, Leon was seemingly very trusting...but that could be due to his need for companionship. He didn’t imagine Leon had the time to date in his line of work, nor could he hold a relationship due to...well, whoever this woman was that he had been talking about. A walkabout who left a bad taste in Leon's mouth and no doubt damaged his self-esteem. Did Raymond have to worry about a rival company and their own honey trap agent?

He sure as hell hoped not, he was seemingly off to a smooth start and didn’t have the patience to deal with any hiccups.

Leon sipped his drink and finished his food, relaxing in his seat and patting his stomach, “Damn...that hit the spot.” He said with a chuckle, his cheeks were flushed a light pink color, “And I feel...groggy.” 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Raymond chuckled as well, “Could be due to the drinks you had. Can’t hold your liquor?” 

Leon scoffed, waving the question off with another laugh, “I’m plenty good at holding my liquor...three Long Island Iced Teas are,” He hiccuped and giggled, “...nothing…” 

"If memory serves me right, you were cradling a whiskey before I found you." Ray pointed out, putting an arm around the younger, "You sure you're alright, darling?" 

He felt the agent shiver under his touch, Leon wagging a finger at him, "Don't...don't say that…" 

“Say what?” Ray asked curiously, arm settling around Leon’s waist and hand resting on the small of his back, “Asking if you’re alright? Or calling you “darling”?” He asked, but this time with a little bit of a drawl. 

Leon shivered again, “Darling...no one’s ever called me that before…” He explained, tired and glazed eyes looking up at Ray, the red-head not missing the look of longing and love in his eyes, “No one ever gives me a pet name unless they’re making fun of me or about to hurt me.” 

“Well,” Raymond said, a bit at a loss for words at the moment, “I think it suits you...you’re sweet and I genuinely like you. Could even say that you’re “darling” company.” 

Leon chuckled nervously, a blush forming on his cheeks, but Raymond couldn’t tell if that was due to the alcohol or because of what he said. Either way, he was making good progress, he just had to keep buttering Leon up and making him feel good in order to keep him nice and loose. It was the best way to keep the agent’s guard down or keep him on his toes so there was little to no wiggle room for his defensiveness. 

Raymond held out a hand, “Why don’t we get out of here? Head some place a bit quieter so you can sober up a bit, huh?” 

Leon looked at his hand with a moment of uncertainty. His worries melted away, a small smile on his lips as he accepted the red-head’s hand. Raymond paid for their dinner and collected Leon’s coat for him, hand intertwined with Leon’s as they headed out of the club. He could feel Leon’s hand gently squeeze his as they pushed through the crowd of bodies. Raymond gave him a reassuring squeeze back, not letting go, even when they were outside.

Fresh air hit their faces, making Leon sigh in both relief and content. It was a bit chilly out, so Leon put his coat back on. Ray chuckled as Leon gently grasped his arm, intertwining it with his own, both of them deciding to go for a nice stroll down U Street, Ray offering to walk Leon home and Leon accepting.. It was still early, so there were still quite a number of people out and about, but Leon didn’t mind. He was having a really good time with Raymond. He genuinely felt at ease with this man. He felt like he could let his guard down, like he didn’t have to worry about Ray coming in, taking advantage of him and then leaving before the sun even came up, never to see him again.

Ray was kind and courteous, yet still so mysterious in a way that made Leon very curious. He was keeping Leon on his toes, but in a good way. He didn’t say much about his job, but that he was a sort of Private Eye, but he didn’t go into detail. He was someone who went after terrible people connected to terrible crimes. He had leaned in and explained in a whisper, that he primarily went after the assholes who dealt with viruses and BOWs. He asked if Leon had heard of them, to which the agent nodded. He had had a strong sense of justice since he was a boy, having been raised this way because of his father. Leon swooned at that, the sentiment feeling familiar from his own childhood.

“I was a police officer at one point, and then I was promoted and then transferred to another unit overseas…” Ray began as they turned down a corner, not too far from Leon’s apartment building, “I worked in that floating city. Terragrigia...but not for too long. Disaster struck and leveled the whole place...I tried to help as many people as I could. I barely made it out of there.” 

Leon hung onto every word, a sympathetic look on his features, “You were there?” he asked with concern.

Ray took it as another small victory, the agent’s muddled brain probably not putting two and two together, not seeing how similar his own story was to Leon’s own experiences. Ray gave a sad sigh and a nod, “Yeah...it was so terrible...I’ll never forget it.” 

He continued on and said that, during his time in Terragrigia, he found out that a private government organization turned terrorists had been working with people overseas to test out these “Monsters”. He had found all this out while tearing through buildings looking for people. Some even claimed to know who had caused all this. After the Terragrigia Panic, he had flown back to the states, getting a job with a private organization devoted to stopping these disasters and the people who caused them. 

“I had been a bit reluctant to get back into the dating pool…” Ray admitted, “I thought...who would want to deal with someone like me? After all the shit I had been through?” Another sigh left him as he looked down into concerned blue eyes, “I’m sorry...I understand if that was a bit too much to take in...it’s just...been so long since I’ve told anyone…” 

Leon shook his head, “No...I understand...more than you know.”

He had Leon eating out of the palm of his hand, the agent believing every word, “You do?” Ray asked, voice full of hope, both of them stopping right outside of Leon’s apartment complex.

Leon gave a smile and a nod, “Yeah...hey, why don’t you come up with me?” He offered, “Now that we’re here.”

Jackpot. Ray gave a smile of his own, “I would love to, if you’ll have me.” 

Leon nodded once more, leading Ray inside and walking with him up to his floor. Leon and Ray stole looks at each other the whole way up, both turning the other cheek when they were nearly caught. Leon felt his heart fluttering in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was actually taking the man up to his apartment...but it’s not like they were doing anything or going to do anything along those lines. Not yet anyway, maybe after the third or fourth date. Leon hoped there were plenty of dates in their future, because he really didn’t want to let a good thing go. Especially since they had so many things in common. He hoped this wasn’t one of those “Too good to be true” moments. 

He didn’t know if he would be able to handle another betrayal in his life. He didn’t want to open his heart up to someone only to be hurt all over again. He wouldn’t be able to let anyone in ever again if that was the case. 

Leon scolded himself as they reached his door, unlocking it and letting them in. No...no this time was different. This man wasn’t some international spy or someone from a rival organization. He was a man that had been through hell and seen some shit like Leon had. He had experienced loss and most likely betrayal himself. He understood Leon and Leon understood him. He just needed to stop thinking so negatively and needed to stop thinking that everyone was out to get him all the damn time. 

Leon held the door open for Ray, letting the man inside, “I hope you’re not allergic to cats.” Leon said, “Cause I have a furry friend lurking around here somewhere and everything is covered in cat fur.” 

Ray chuckled, “Not at all. I love cats.”

Leon took off his jacket before offering to take Ray’s for him. The red-head eased it off and handed it to the brunette, thanking him. Leon of course said it was no problem, hanging up both of their coats before going to the kitchen, offering to get him something to drink. Ray looked at his watch, timing just when exactly the drugs would settle in Leon’s system. He accepted a bottle of water, waiting for…

He heard a heavy thud in the kitchen, the sound of plastic bottles rolling across the floor could be heard as well as the heavy slam of the fridge. Ray stood, cautiously approaching the kitchen area. Long, lean legs that ended at booted feet laid on the floor, Leon having landed on his side when the drugs finally took hold. Ray crouched down, taking Leon’s arm by the wrist before experimentally dropping it, the limb landing heavily on to the floor. He reached under Leon’s jaw, two fingers to his neck and feeling his pulse. Still alive, but heavily unconscious. He didn’t seem to have any head injuries either, saving himself with his arms and putting up a bit of a fight before finally succumbing to the drugs.

“Hm, ‘bout time.” Ray said, putting on a pair of gloves before frisking Leon until he found the man’s phone, “Guess the boys at HQ guessed right about the remnants of the Plaga making you a bit more resistant to the drugs.” 

He took it out and examined it, sitting at the breakfast bar with it while using an application on his own phone to extract information from the cellphone. While the information was downloading, Ray took a tour of Leon’s apartment, looking around for anything that was seemingly out of place or something he could use. After finding nothing except a gun safe inside of the couch in the living room, and a gun taped up under the coffee table, Ray headed down the hall and helped himself to Leon’s bedroom. 

Pushing open the bedroom door, he found an unmade bed but a surprisingly neat room. He made a sound of satisfaction as he found a laptop sitting on the bedside table. He took out a PDA and hooked it up to the computer. After turning both on, the PDA bypassed the password with ease before he himself looked through the device itself. After looking through it and finding several folders and documents of the case, he made copies and uploaded said copies to the PDA. 

According to the documents, they had a list of suspects, most of which were politicians stemming all the way back to Derek C. Simmons and his social circles. Some were leaders or figureheads overseas in other countries. There were even a couple names of current scientists that used to work for TriCell and WilPharma and known merchants who sold and traded viruses and bioweapons on the black market. Agent Kennedy and his team had been very busy it seemed, a list like this must have taken hours to compile and then investigate. Though, there wasn’t much evidence or proof at the moment, but by the looks of the emails, they had other agents looking into that. 

“Which means I’ll have to stick around longer than anticipated.” Ray mused, about to log off until he saw a folder with a very familiar name on it, “...Ada? What are the chances that this is...?” 

He went into the folder, and to his surprise, he found emails and even “Love Letters” that Leon and “Ada” had shared back and forth. Pictures of them together on trips, in hotel rooms, as well as a bit more intimate photos. But where or when these photos were taken, Ray wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that this was the same Ada he had thought. Ada Wong, known mercenary and peddler of viruses and weapons. He read through some screenshots of saved texts, raising a brow as he realized just where Leon had gotten some of the names on the list. 

“Hm, imagine that; the government’s top agent working with a mercenary who sells these weapons…” Ray said to himself, saving the messages and files on to his PDA, “Gonna need this later on. Just in case things get a little bumpy.” 

Once he was satisfied, he shut the laptop off and put it back on the bedside table, still thinking about everything he had acquired along with the new information he had now. The woman who broke Leon’s heart was the same woman who betrayed Raymond’s boss and his client, as well as quite a number of people in his line of work. And judging by the way Leon had been talking about her, they had been very intimate and very much involved until recently. He had enough blackmail against the both of them, should he ever cross Ada.

Or maybe he would just pass along the intel to take her out of the game entirely. 

For now, he had to continue playing nice with Leon in order to collect more information and help clear his boss and his clients. He didn’t know why they needed to be in the clear, and frankly, he didn’t particularly care. A job was a job and he didn’t ask questions unless his own ass was on the line. He had his own connections and could get a job anywhere, even if something happened to his current boss.

Raymond went down the hall and to the kitchen, satisfied when he found Leon still unconscious. He picked up his phone, smiling when he saw that it was at one-hundred percent extraction before pocketing it. After replacing Leon’s phone, he cleaned up the water bottles and then threw out his gloves. He then picked Leon up, carrying the agent to his room. He was gentle when he put Leon down on to the bed, not jostling him around too much. He didn’t want to risk prematurely waking him. Removing the brunette’s boots, he tucked Leon into bed, thinking of a story to tell him once he woke up. 

Raymond decided he was going to play the part of the caring boyfriend, staying with Leon to make sure the man was okay...since Leon clearly had abandonment issues if he had been dating Wong. 

“I’m sorry...you passed out and I didn’t want to just leave you. I was worried and didn’t want to leave you alone. What if something would have happened?” Raymond rehearsed on his way back to the living room. 

Before he could settle on the couch, first he had to put his PDA and cell phone in his coat. He didn’t want to risk Leon waking before him and finding and snooping through them both. They were password protected, but he doubted Leon was stupid. He opened the closet by the front door and set them both in both pockets. Once they were put away, Ray went over and got into a comfortable position on the couch before forcing himself to sleep. 

He sneezed and cursed, taking off his waistcoat and using it as a pillow cover, putting it between his face and the fur infested pillow, “Fucking hate cats.”


End file.
